


When I Need You

by matters17793



Series: Albus and James Potter-Weasley - Brothers and Lovers [2]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Family, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, LGBTQ, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Albus has never needed James more, will his brother be there for him?THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & Lily Luna Potter-Weasley, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley
Series: Albus and James Potter-Weasley - Brothers and Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Albus' Difficulty

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a slightly different work this time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad experience makes Albus and James realise what they mean to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include some angst in this.

Albus and James' relationship had gone downhill over the last few years. They had kept civil for most of the time, particularly at Hogwarts, but there was always a strong chance of them falling out. Whilst they were usually able to control their tempers, occasionally it would get too tough and they would be shouting.

It all began when James got his first girlfriend, and Albus felt really left out. Never before did he realise how much he needed his brother, as he was alone and whilst he did have his parents and his sister, he had never been able to have the same ability to talk to them, that he did with James.

Things had started to become stagnant when Albus got his first boyfriend. James stopped speaking to him all together, not because was against it, because he had no problem with his brother's sexuality. It was more the fact that they were drifting further apart, and he felt less need to make an effort.

James thought that Albus was very happy with how life was going, he saw the way that his brother would smile, and laugh much more than he ever had before. His brother was clearly enjoying himself, and this gave James the belief that it would be pointless to try and repair their relationship.

What he couldn't have predicted, was that within the course of an hour everything would change. James was sat down in the kitchen, reading his Quidditch magazine, when Albus entered. At first, James didn't even acknowledge him. As he continued reading, he was interrupted by the sound of a loud sob coming from his brother, which finally prompted James to look up. He saw Albus crying, with tears rolling freely down both of his cheeks, and despite what had happened over the past few years, James couldn't stand around at let Albus feel this way.

"Albus?" James opened "What's wrong?"

"It... It..." Albus sobbed "Doesn't m-matter"

"You're crying" James observed "So it must matter"

"Leave me alone" Albus cried "I can't look at you right now"

Just as Albus was about to leave, James gently grabbed his arm. He was about to fight his way out, when James wrapped his arms gently and lovingly around his smaller brother. They had not hugged for so many years, and it felt really good to feel that contact once more.

"If you don't want to say, then that's your call" James assured.

"I just feel such pain at the moment" Albus blubbered.

"I'm here, Albus" James soothed "I'm here"

"But James" Albus mumbled "We hate each other"

Then, a pang of guilt went though James, as he knew that he was mostly to blame for Albus assuming that. Sure they had their differences and had grown distant, but James never, ever truly hated him. He just thought his brother was too clingy and had stopped him from doing things that he had wanted to do. But as held on to his brother, James could feel his heart melting. He then understood something, which made him feel deep regret.

The fact of the matter is, James realised he missed his brother being this clingy. He wished that he could go back in time and change what had happened, so that he could tell Albus that he cared. He missed Albus only wanting to hang out with him, not Lily, their parents, or even Teddy or Scorpius. He remained in the same position, holding Albus close and feeling his brother relax as time went on. After a few more minutes, James started talking again.

"Oh bro, I don't hate you" James stated "Not ever have I really hated you"

"But when we were younger and I wanted to play with you" Albus reacted "You'd always push me away"

"I know, and I wish I hadn't" James sighed.

"You mean that?" Albus posed.

"I promise I do" James pledged.

"Thank you" Albus rejoined.

They pulled apart, and Albus sat down next to James, patting the seat next to him to prompt his larger brother to sit down beside him. As they sat together, Albus looked at James, and could finally see that his brother was back.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" James wondered.

"Okay, I will" Albus responded.

"What got you so upset" James persisted.

"My boyfriend broke up with me" Albus replied.

"Dude, I'm sorry" James uttered "He clearly wasn't good enough for you then"

"You think so?" Albus enquired "He seemed very sure that he could do better"

"How can you do better from a hard working, dedicated boyfriend who is easy on the eye and would do anything for anyone?" James challenged.

"I don't know who you are talking about" Albus blushed.

"I'm talking about you, stop believing that you don't deserve to have nice things, because you do" James instructed.

"That makes me feel good about myself" Albus commented.

The rest of the day went really well, as Albus didn't feel like being sad anymore. His big brother had finally returned, and now he felt like he was worth something. When the evening arrived, Albus went into James' room, wanting to spend some time together.

"Can we hang out?" Albus asked "We haven't spent time together for so long"

"That would be great" James answered "Come sit with me"

With a spring in his step that he thought he had lost, Albus walked over to James' bed and sat down next to his brother. They were smiling from ear to ear, and for the first time in so long, Albus knew that James was happy to be sat beside him.

"I was wondering" Albus stated "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Why?" James replied "You are 15 years old"

"And you are 16 years old" Albus reacted "What does that matter?"

"Okay, if that's what you want" James agreed "But only this once"

Nodding happily, Albus went to his bedroom to get changed into his pyjamas. James got changed at the same time, feeling that it would be a good idea to have an early night. Getting into his bed, he moved over to make room for his brother, who happily climbed in beside him.

"Night Jamie" Albus yawned "I love you"

"Love you too Alby" James whispered "Good night"

Although they were probably too old for it, James put his arm around Albus, who snuggled into his brother's frame. Within minutes, they were both snoring lightly, happily enjoying each others warmth and having a deeper sleep than either of them had ever experienced.

Lily had gone up to bed about an hour after her brothers, closely followed by Harry and Ginny. She walked to her room, but on the way she noticed that Albus wasn't in his bedroom. Walking along to James' room, she saw the adorable sight of her brothers snuggled up together.

"Mum, dad" Lily called "Look"

They followed her to the door of James' bedroom, and smiled when they saw that Albus was sleeping happily after everything that he had been through during the day. For once, they weren't arguing and it was the first time they had ever slept in the same bed.

"That's so sweet" Ginny said "Such a shame they never were that close when they were little"

"Let's take a picture" Harry suggested "They don't need to know, but I think this is a nice moment that should be cherished"

Finding the camera, Harry took a picture of his sons sleeping, feeling so happy that his boys had been able to sort their problem out without their parents interference. They just hoped that this wasn't going to be over in the morning, because having the boys getting along returned peace to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Albus' New Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his sadness, Albus finds that someone cares about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a nicer chapter to this work.

When Albus woke up the next morning, he was slightly disoriented, until he realised that he was in James' arms. He felt a little embarrassed about the fact that he had fallen asleep in that way, but he was grateful that James had been there for him.

As James woke up, Albus turned around to face his brother, and they smiled. He knew that they were too old to be sharing adorable moments like this, but given everything that had happened, he needed the positive relationship with James.

"Good morning" James greeted "It's a new day"

"Morning to you" Albus replied "What's the significance?"

"I think you should try and find someone to date" James proposed.

"But it's too early" Albus argued.

"I don't think so, you want to be happy don't you?" James questioned.

"Of course I do" Albus stated.

James simply chuckled as they got out of bed and got dressed. He knew that Albus was probably not ready to move on from his ex boyfriend, but he wanted his little brother to be happy, and didn't want him to feel alone at all.

Albus could feel himself being noticeably more chilled out than the previous day. He tried to not focus on love, and instead distract himself by spending time with his family. When they went downstairs into the kitchen, Harry, Ginny and Lily were all eating.

"Thanks for waking us up for breakfast!" James complained.

"You mean you didn't enjoy snuggling up?" Lily joked.

"What are you talking about?" Albus countered.

"We saw you hugging in bed asleep last night" Harry explained.

"It was so, so sweet" Ginny declared.

"I must admit, I'm sad you are getting worked up about it" James commented.

"Okay I will admit, I really needed that protection" Albus stated "Thank you Jamie"

"That's fine Alby" James replied "So what are you going to do now?"

"About what?" Albus reacted.

"What I said earlier" James prompted.

"Ugh!" Albus groaned "As I said earlier, it's far too soon!"

It was becoming frustrating for Albus, as he knew James was only trying to help, but he was not really prepared to let his heart get broken again. He looked at his sister for some support, but found that she was on the same line of thinking as James.

"If that supposed boyfriend of yours dumped you" Lily interjected "Then he doesn't deserve for you to feel pain over him"

"That's so true" Harry agreed "So why not go out son?"

"There are plenty of fish in the sea" Ginny affixed "And I bet lots of them would like to go out with you sweetie"

"I don't want to do that" Albus sighed.

"Why don't you hang out with some friends then?" Harry suggested.

"Invite Scorpius over!" Lily responded.

"I guess that would be okay" Albus agreed.

He went to use the phone and called Scorpius. Sadly Scorpius wasn't able to talk as he was in the shower, but Teddy took the message and promised Albus that he would send Scorpius over as soon as he could. As he put the phone down, Albus felt sad.

"So, is Scorpius coming?" James pressed.

"I think so" Albus retorted.

Feeling slightly deflated, Albus went into the living room and tried to relax once more. He kept going from anxious to chilled, but was distracted from this about 20 minutes later when there was a knock at the door. Harry answered it, whilst Albus looked aimlessly into space.

"Alby!" Harry called "Scorpius is here!"

"Send him in" Albus muttered "And don't call me Alby"

Harry chuckled and let Scorpius in, but decided to leave his son and Scorpius alone. He returned to the kitchen to be with the rest of his family, allowing Albus and Scorpius some time to chill and talk without the awkwardness of parents listening.

"Teddy told me what happened" Scorpius said.

"Well, life is a bit sad at the moment" Albus replied "But James has helped me"

"He's a good brother to you" Scorpius observed.

"I know, but he thinks I should find someone else immediately, and I think that's rushing it a bit" Albus persisted.

"Maybe it would be a little soon" Scorpius agreed "But if you do find someone, that shouldn't matter"

"Perhaps you're right" Albus muttered.

It was at that moment that Albus noticed something. Scorpius had moved his hand so that his fingers intertwined with Albus'. It was completely different to what he was used to with his best friend, but he didn't pull away.

"You know, you mean a lot to me" Scorpius stated.

"You mean a lot to me too" Albus replied.

Feeling confidence rushing through his body, Scorpius gently moved closer to Albus, connecting their lips in a loving, meaningful kiss. When they pulled away, Scorpius smiled and Albus felt something he had never experienced before.

"I probably shouldn't have done that" Scorpius commented "But I do love you"

"I love you too" Albus declared "And perhaps Jamie was right, I needed to move on, to you"

They hugged, feeling the warmth of love encompass their bodies, until Albus looked towards the door and saw James, Harry, Ginny and Lily watching them. He allowed the hug to finish, before he decided to react to them.

"Can't we ever have privacy?" Albus chuckled.

"But Alby, we had to see this" James stated.

"It was a big, beautiful moment" Lily affixed.

"You two clearly belong together" Ginny stated.

There was a moment when Albus felt his cheeks get hot as he blushed, but this subsided when Scorpius held his hand again. He realised that this wasn't going to be bad, in fact, his family were absolutely happy with Scorpius.

"I'm so happy right now" Scorpius beamed.

"And you two have our complete support" Harry pledged.

As Albus looked at his family, he became emotional as they had shown him that they truly cared. He needed to hug all of them which he did, but hugged James for the longest, as his brother was by far, the biggest ally he would ever have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Thank You

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this book.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
